Moved in
by B1ockh3d
Summary: Kyle Grind's house burns down, and seeing as there is no one is his family "uncle" Britt Reid accepts the responsibilities for him. But Kyle will soon find out he got into something way over his head..  NOTE Unless I get more requests, It's officially don
1. Chapter 1

Moved in

Part 1

By Blockhed13

Today's the day. My parents died in a house fire caused by a gang who thought my house was another gang's meth lab. I was away at my friend's house at the time, but I arrived just in time to pick up the pieces of my scorched life. I was only able to save my laptop that was in my shoulder bag, and everything else was dust. My name is Kyle Grind, I'm sixteen years old, about 5 foot 6 inches, 130 pounds, and this is my story.

I sat in a limo that my uncle Reid sent to get me. Even the soft cushions wouldn't cheer me up. I opened my singed Mac Pro that burned with memories. It was still functional to my surprise. I was able to go on my facebook, but then I deleted it along with any other accounts that existed in my name. "This is death to me." I mumbled to myself.

Uncle Reid opened my door and greeted me. "Hey man, I'm sorry about your parents. I know how you feel. You can talk to me anytime you want." He welcomed sadly. My uncle Britt Reid wasn't really my uncle. But he was really good friends with my mother and father, so they considered him their brother. Therefore, he was my uncle.

I ejected a flash drive from my laptop and left the car. "Thanks for letting me live here uncle Reid." I thanked with a cracked smile.

"If you're gonna live here Kyle, you can call me Britt. I won't mind." He asked. I nodded.

I hesitated for a moment, "Do you have any guns?" I asked.

He looked at me puzzlingly, "Why?"

"I wanna leave my old life behind, and I wanna do it in style." I answered.

He stopped, then grinned, "Style huh? I have no guns, but do you have your drivers license?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Why?"

"I'll show you style," he grinned again, "Come with me."

"Okay," I answered.

He brought me to a giant garage filled with cars. "Pick one, any one." He offered. I looked around, then walked towards a dark blue Lamborgini.

"Uncle Reid- er, Britt, seriously?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah! Just don't crash it." He answered as he took my laptop and placed it in the center of his long driveway. I climbed in the car and buckled in. So cool!

I punched the accelerator, going to 60 in about four seconds. "WOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" I screamed with happiness. I hit about 80, then ran over the last piece of my old life. I reached the end of the long pavement and I spun my car around just like a pro, and then parked it back in his garage. He ran up to me as I was getting out of the car.

"That was amazing! That was incredible! Where did you learn that? From the Green Hornet?" he asked smiling widely. I handed him the keys back.

"I had a few, uh, 'issues' in my old neighborhood and I learned how to do that because my 'issues' always followed me. And that's how I shook them off," I answered. He nodded with a serious face and a happy face mixed together.

"I'll tell you what, I've never been to your birthday parties and you went through this horrible incident," he reminded me, "And because of the way you handled that car, happy birthday." He smiled as he handed the keys back to me.

"W-what? You're just gonna give it to me? I… I couldn't." I declined as I shoved the keys back at him.

"Well, you are. I never drove it. And clearly, it was meant for you. I bought it because it looked nice, and I'd rather put a new car where this one is." He explained as he threw the keys in my lap, "You wanted to start a new life, right? Here's your start!"

How could I say no now? I picked up the keys and put them in my pocket. "Thanks Unc- Britt." I corrected myself.

"Think you can move it for the new car? There's a guest garage one floor above you just park it there and it is yours!" he smiled. This must either be the happiest man alive, or the drunkest man alive.

I parked my new Lambo and met him at the door. "C'mon, I'll show you around!" he invited. I calmed down my adrenaline, because driving that car is stimulating as hell. I joined him and we met an Asian man. "This is Kato, he'll serve as your baby sitter." He teased. We both ignored the last statement and shook hands. "He makes the coffee and fixes the cars."

"And I'm his executive associate." Kato added.

"Cool." I commented. "Any rules?"

"Just don't be in the garage at night. The day is okay depending on if I'm here or not." Britt answered. I nodded my head. "Other than that, I don't care if you party all day or all night, so long as you don't burn the house down. And tell me ahead of time so I can party with you!"

"What about school?" I asked.

"There is a nice school about three miles away. I heard the chicks there are insanely hot!" he answered. "What grade?"

"Oh, tenth. I only need to finish the last two months." I answered. He patted my back.

"With a car like yours, you'll be getting all the girls in no time! I'll sign you up tonight!" he promised.

He signed me up and showed me around the house. His house is freakin' huge! When we finished, he showed me my room. My room is about the size of the my old living room, which compared to my old room, is actually huge. "Anything you need?" he asked.

"A fridge full of Sparky's root beer, and I'll find a way to decorate my room." I answered.

"Oh, I'll send out Kato-"

"You don't have to, I wanna get a feel for my new car." I stopped him. He smiled and nodded.

"It's not really a grocery car, but I guarantee you it'll be one of the most expensive cars there." I promised.

"One of the…. Whaa?"

"It's a high end neighborhood, we aren't the only rich people here." He nodded. Well, at least the security will be good.

He handed me a debit card. "What's my limit?"

"I don't think there is a limit on that card. Whatever you can fit in your car?" he puzzled. I nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Moved in

Part 2

By Blockhed13

When I got home, I popped open a bottle of Sparky's and opened my notebook. One thing that won't change about me is my drawing attempts. I'm a person that can spend hours trying to figure out how to design a car. But in the end, I always just tore it out and threw it away. Designing a car is hard. I put my notebook away and lied down on my bed, and then Britt walked into my room.

"Hey, uhh, there was a meeting called at the Daily Sentinel, so Kato and I won't be back for a while. Just hang around and stay out of the garage. I have this thing about no-"

"I understand. Ehh, enjoy yourselves. I'll just watch T.V." I cut Britt off.

"Okay. No parties without me!" he scolded sarcastically, then ran off.

After about half an hour, I decided to get up and turn on the T.V.

"Breaking news!" the television screamed at me. I turned down the volume and saw a helicopter chasing a black car, then read the headline below it. It read "Green Hornet running from police"

"Who's the Green Hornet?" I asked myself. Then I thought back to when I first drove my car, I can remember Britt asking me if I learned my maneuvers from the Green Hornet, so I guess he knows who it is. The newscaster popped up on the screen.

"For those of you who are just tuning in, the police are in a high speed chase with the Green Hornet, he was spotted in east Los Angeles in a shootout with a well known gang." Then the screen popped to a different scene where the black car was shooting at a red SUV from its mounted machine guns. The scene was about a minute long, but it ended with a rocket firing from the black car and blowing up the SUV.

"Damn. That's one helluva car." I commented to myself. The screen popped back to live coverage and the black car had gained more distance from the police. "K.I.T.T.'s got game." I said impressed. (And for those of you who understood that reference, give yourself a cookie.)

Two cop cars got on the freeway and caught up with the black car. I looked closely to see what else this car had up its sleeves. The police cars were blocking my view, but that didn't really matter because the two police cars flipped out of the way and hit the center divide and guard rails. It was a blur, but I saw something retract from the car into the hubcaps. Wow. The black car exited the freeway onto a street. The helicopter flew above the street the car was on, and it was gone. There were some parked cars and that was it. Cop cars went down that street and went down all the nearby streets.

"Damn! It's a ghost car too!" I exaggerated. I kept looking on the screen, but they cut away back to the news cast.

"And in further news-" I shut the T.V off. That car was the bomb!

I chuckled a little. "Man, what I would do to drive that car…" I trailed off. I imagined myself in that car, shooting up the gang that burned down my house. "My imaginations are getting to me, who is this guy?"

"Nice one Kato!" Britt noted, "They nearly got us, but with…. What did you do again?"

"I changed the car color and parked." Kato answered.

"That was awesome!" Britt calmed down.

"I've done that a million times, why are you still impressed?" Kato asked.

"I don't know," Britt answered plainly. Kato checked the area and started to drive back, "Hey, think we should tell Kyle?"

"No. I think the less he knows, the better. I think he'd thank us too." Kato answered.

"Well, he's gonna live here, probably indefinitely because he has no immediate family, so wouldn't he rather know?" Britt pointed out.

"If he finds out, he finds out. Let's just not tell him." Kato advised. Britt shrugged and nodded.

They backed in, got out and flipped the Black Beauty back to a classic red Rolls Royce.

"We kicked ass today!" Britt celebrated as he took his mask and fedora off.

"We did." Kato agreed as he took his mask and hat off. They both got out of their disguises and found me in the living room watching the news.

"The meeting was cancelled, so we stopped and got you a new laptop for school." Britt informed.

"Cool. Who is the Green Hornet?" I asked. Britt and Kato sat down.

"Why'r you asking?" Britt asked back.

"I saw these guys and a kickass car on the news! All I know is that their name is the Green Hornet." I answered.

"Well, the Green Hornet and his partners are these bad guys who fight gangs and do illegal stuff." Britt answered.

"That's the definition for every bad guy in the world. I'm sixteen y'know, you don't have to sugarcoat it. I just wanna know what makes these guys different from the rest." I asked.

"The Green Hornet and his partner have a bigger criminal record than anyone else, and have never been caught." Kato answered

"I hope they don't! That car is just way to beautiful to be in some lot somewhere!" I marveled over the car.

"We dubbed their car 'The Black Beauty'. We thought the same thing too." Britt nodded.

I thought for a second. "How on earth did they get that car?"

"They probably built it." Kato answered.

"Then where did they get all their weapons?" I asked.

"They either bought it or stole it. That's my guess." Britt answered.

"That would be stupid if they bought it." I commented. Britt looked at me.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, if they were to drop something or something was recovered, the serial number could be traced back to the buyer." I answered. Britt looked at Kato, "And why don't the police just monitor the gun and ammo traffic? I mean, they would have to order more ammo at some point, and don't you think they would notice if someone was purchasing a crap ton of bullets?"

Kato looked at Britt, "I don't think so," he looked at me, "I don't think they're dumb enough to leave a paper trail." Kato advised.

"I suppose you're right." I shrugged.

"Oh! Can we see the newest story on the news?" Britt asked.

"Two-thousand channels and there's nothing else on. Feel free." I nodded as I changed the channel.


	3. Chapter 3

Moved in

Part 3

By Blockhed13

I went to bed at about ten. My school started tomorrow, and I was pretty excited. I didn't really grieve over my parents, because they both told me one day "If we are ever gone, never shed a tear, because tears hold you in the past. Stay in the present." And so, I didn't grieve.

_KA-THUNK!_ Something was knocked over. "Burglars!" I whispered to myself, as I got up and grabbed a cricket bat. Which begs the question, why is there a cricket bat? Whatever. I creped into the hall and looked around, then I saw two masked men.

"Die yuppie scums!" I yelled as I jumped and attempted to swing the bat at a guy wearing a fedora, but was stopped by his partner wearing a chauffeur hat.

"Kyle! It's us!" the one in the fedora reminded, then they both took off their masks.

"Britt? Kato? You're the Green Hornet?" I realized as I lowered the bat.

"No! No!" Kato stopped, "We were… were… headed to a costume party."

"Yeah. Sorry. We meant to tell you earlier, but we wrapped up in that real Green Hornet story." Britt continued.

"Costume party? What's the theme?" I asked.

"Umm…."

"Well known people. The Green Hornet is a well known person around L.A." Britt answered, "So, we thought it might be kinda original to go as The Green Hornet and his masked partner."

I was too tired at this point. "Okay. Have fun. Had I not known it was you two, I probably would've mistaken you for the Green Hornet!" I added as I headed back for bed.

They walked away. "Yeah. Doesn't surprise me if he mistook me for the real thing." Britt whispered.

"Technically, he didn't mistake you for the real thing." Kato added.

"Close call though." Britt commented. Kato nodded as he hit a button to flip a black Jaguar over to the Black Beauty.

"Too close." Kato responded as he got into the Black Beauty, followed by Britt.

I woke up and I was about to get up, but I looked over to my nightstand and breakfast was waiting for me. Four waffles covered in syrup, hot chocolate, and some fruit. "Sweet." I commented to myself as I started eating. I looked over at the time, it was six-thirty in the morning. "First day of school… Let's hope I don't screw up on the first day."

I walked downstairs to see Britt watching t.v. He turned around and greeted me. "Hey. Ready for school?"

"I think so. Thanks for the laptop. How was the party last night?" I asked.

"Party? Oh, fantastic! Everyone was worried for a moment, because, y'know, they thought we were the real deal. But once they realized who we were, it was cool." Britt answered.

"Cool." I answered.

"First day of school?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll get myself there." I answered.

"Have fun." He held out his hand in a high-five manner, which  
>I accepted and high-fived.<p>

I got to school, and on a guess, I think the average value of cars there was about one hundred thousand dollars. "Well, it looks like I'm raising the average." I mumbled to myself as I parked my Lamborghini. I turned a few heads while I parked too.

As I got out, I was rushed by a four kids in skinny jeans, white shirts, ray-bans and backwards hats. It's clear that I met with the hipsters.

"Hi." I greeted. They looked me up and down, then looked at my car. One of them smiled.

"Hi. Sweet car man!" he greeted back.

"Thanks." I thanked.

"You new here?" another one asked. I could tell they didn't actually care for this answer, because they already knew it.

"Yeah. First day. Which reminds me, anything I should know about this school?" I asked them.

"Yeah, tons of things. One of them being to never get in Jack's path." Another advised.

"Who's Jack?" I asked.

"Well….. He's… Hmm…."

"An ass."

"Well put." I nodded, "So, he's a Jack ass?"

"Yeah. That's what we call him." One nodded, "Oh, allow me to introduce the boys. I'm Ryan, the leader," Ryan started to point to the other guys, "That's Shepherd, that's Sonar, and that's Ty."

"Hi." They all greeted in unison.

"What's your name?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Kyle Grind. Can you show me around?" I asked. My father told me to always befriend the guide, or in my case, guide'S'.

After a quick tour and some advice, school started. And before I knew it, I was 'that' guy. They guy everyone wanted to be friends with, the guy everyone knows, the guy everyone wanted to talk to. But with the help of my new friends, I got around just fine. It came to lunch time, and everyone flooded to the school courtyard. Or flooded to me.

I worked my way to a bench and sat down. Kato apparently packed me a lunch, which consisted of a BLT sandwich, and of course, root beer. Ryan, Shepherd, Sonar, and Ty sat down next to me. "Say, is everyone here rich as hell?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty posh school." Ty answered.

I looked at each of them, "Hey, Sonar, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He answered.

"Why is your name Sonar?" I asked.

"Because I'm the most observant. Self conscious, and self aware. Like a submarine's sonar. Knowing everything that's going on." Sonar answered.

"Ah…. Then tell me what's going on right now?"

He looked at his watch. "By this time, Jack would be with his friend Kie, hitting on the school hottie or picking a fight with someone. Lessee…." He started to look around, "There he…. What the hell?"

I looked over. I saw who I think is Jack, and he was grabbing and twisting a girl's arm. I got up.

"Don't do it, man. It ain't worth it." Shepherd advised. I ignored him, and walked over to Jack.

He looked at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Back up. Leave her alone." I stood my ground. Jack chuckled, then let go.

"Fine. Mister, I-drive-a-Lamborghini-to-school-because-I'm-so-rich." He insulted. He then advanced towards me. "Just leave and cry into your silk pillow, moron. You have no idea who you're messing with."

I looked at him and his henchman, Kie. "Thing one and thing two?"

He snapped too easily. He threw a right hook, that I blocked. Then tried to knee me, but I dodged. This guy clearly knew nothing about basic combat, as I did at least, but his Asian friend Kie did. He threw a barrage of punches and kicks, which I avoided. It just began to attract attention, and then he hit my joints. I couldn't keep up a fight. I kept getting kicked in the face over and over until my quartet of friends ran over to save me. I blacked out.

They pulled me out behind the main building. "Dang, they busted him up real good." Ty noted.

"Think we need 911?" Shepherd asked.

"Nah. Let's just call his dad." Ryan advised.

"Who is his dad?" Sonar noted, but quickly answered that question as he grabbed my car keys. "Let's dig through his glove box."

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Moved in

Part 4

By Blockhed13

Sonar opened my car door and opened my glove box. The quartet started to dig through my glove box, until Sonar found a pink paper. "Eh?"

"What is it Sonar?" Shepherd asked.

"It says here that the owner is Britt Reid." Sonar answered.

"Britt Reid? The guy who owns the newspaper and got shot a month ago?" Ryan asked.

"Unless you know another Britt Reid. But anyways, let's call him and tell him what's going on." Ty advised.

"Yeah, but how do we call him?" Shepherd asked.

Sonar grabbed my cell phone. "Like this, of course."

Lenore picked up the ringing phone, "Mister Reid's office."

"Hi, is mister Reid in right now?" Ryan asked.

"He's currently out for lunch. Can you leave your name and a message?"

Ryan hung up. "Well, he's out."

"Then call Britt's cell phone. You called his office." Ty answered.

"Right!" Ryan then called Britt's phone.

Britt picked up his phone, and saw that Kyle was calling. He answered. "Hey Ky, what's up?"

"Britt Reid?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah... Who is this?" Britt noticed it wasn't Kyle.

"Umm, I'm Ryan. I made friend's with Kyle. But anyways, he... Umm... Is currently knocked out bleeding. Everywhere." Ryan answered.

Britt jumped up. "Did you call 911?"

"No, no, he has no injuries, just a bloody nose and asleep." Ryan answered.

"Did you tell a school official?"

"Ehhhhhmmm... Take my word for it. They aren't gonna do anything about it." Ryan answered.

"It's that bad?" Britt asked.

"Yeah… So, you wanna come pick him up? Or should we drive him?" Ryan asked. Britt looked around for Kato, who was nowhere to be found.

"Can you drive him and his car back? My driver isn't around, and I can't get there and bring both cars back."

"Seriously?" Ryan asked.

"It's that or leave him there until my driver gets back. Take your pick." Britt gave.

"Okay. I'll drive him." Ryan acknowledged, then hung up. "Who want's to drive his car to his house?"

"You should. You're the leader." Ty offered.

"We'll follow behind you." Shepherd informed.

"Where does he live?" Ryan asked. Sonar handed him the pink slip of paper, "Ohhhhh, I know where that is."

Britt ran out to my parked car, with an awaiting quartet of boys lifting me out of my car.

"Britt Reid?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Can you drag him to the couch?"

They carried me to the couch. "Well, we better get going."

"No, stick around. I wanna know what happened to him." Britt asked. The four sat down.

"He defended a girl from the school bully. But he brought out his thug and knocked him out." Shepherd answered. The other three nodded in agreement.

Britt smirked his face. "He reminds me of me. Maybe I should go rip off a head of his favorite toy." Britt chuckled.

"Umm, can we go?" Ty asked.

"Not quite, why won't the school do anything about it?" Britt asked.

"Jack, the school bully, is the son of the principal there. So he never gets suspended." Ty answered.

"I see," Britt puzzled, then the phone rang. Britt picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hi…. I see….. Okay. I understand….. Yeah, I'll tell him, when he wakes up from his coma that your son gave him!" Britt slammed the receiver down, "Well, it seems like you five have just been suspended for a week."

"What?" the quartet choired.

"Get this, it's for "ditching school". I can see why you said they weren't gonna do a thing about it." Britt commented.

"Well, as long as we explain to our parents, who don't like the school either, we won't get grounded." Sonar explained. Britt nodded.

"You should come over the week you're suspended. Kyle would like the company." Britt suggested.

"We'll talk it over when we get home." Ryan answered.

It took awhile, but I finally came around and woke up. "Ugh….. What happened?"

"You got an ass-whoopin'." Britt answered. I rubbed my head, then collected my thoughts.

"Kie….." I sighed.

"Who's Kie?" Britt asked.

"The guy who kicked my ass. Jack's thug." I answered. Kato walked in the room.

"Your friends also said he used kung-fu against you. Can you show me what he did?" Kato asked.

"I don't remember much, he was too fast. I only remember the knockout blow." I told him.

"Okay, demonstrate it on me then." Kato asked. I nodded, and threw my fist in slow motion, arcing my punch from above his head straight to his chin and rolling my fist from his chin to his nose, then jabbing his forehead in slow motion in is forehead. I drew my fist away and he started thinking. "No…."

"No?" Britt asked.

"Well, a long time ago, when I lived on the streets, I had this one annoying kid. He always won a fight. Never lost. He never took kung-fu lessons, he made up his own form." Kato informed.

"One of those 'gifted child prodigies' kinda crap?" I commented. He nodded a tad puzzled, as if he was pondering.

"You could put it like that. But this one kid only lost to one person." Kato added,.

"Who?" I asked incredibly curious.

"Me," Kato answered. Britt and I leaned closer, "His form was incredibly sloppy, but in every fight before, he would always win by doing his signature knockout move. Which was as you demonstrated."

"So?" Britt asked.

"No one can mimic that move, because people always did the correct form. This could mean only one thing…" Kato pondered, "He's in Los Angeles."

"So?" I asked.

"Well, he did vow his revenge." Kato added.

"I say again, so?" I asked again, "He couldn't possibly know that you're here."

"And besides, you've gotten better. You aren't afraid of him, are you?" Britt asked. Kato shook his head.

"No, it isn't the fact that he's here that bothers me," Kato answered, "It's the fact that he was dead sixteen years ago that does."


	5. Chapter 5

Moved in

Part 5

By Blockhed13

"Dead?" Britt asked.

"Maybe he taught someone who taught that kid." I added.

"No, he never taught it to anyone. And never wanted to teach it to anyone." Kato countered.

"Then maybe he taught him before he died?" Britt suggested.

"No, unless a baby less than a year old could learn his form." I countered. We all started thinking, then I realized the only possible solution. "Kato's right. He's alive, but he's wrong, he probably isn't here in L.A."

"You're quite a detective, Kyle." Britt commented.

"Thank you, but I don't think you should worry, Kato. He doesn't know where you are. Or if you're here.." I advised. He nodded, "But then of course, if he taught no one, then why did he teach his son?"

Kato shrugged, "Self defense I guess?"

"Probably." I nodded.

Ryan, Ty, Shepherd and Sonar came back a little later, 'grounded', of course.

"Oh yes, my parents were soooo mad at me when I told the they suspended me for 'ditching' school!" Ryan complained sarcastically, "They were so mad at me that they sent me away, because I disappoint them sooooo much!"

We all laughed, then I chimed in. "Hey, have you guys ever seen the Green Hornet?"

"Seen as in on tv, or in real life?" Ty asked.

"Real life." I answered.

"Well, I've seen their sixty-five Chrysler Imperial fire down a red light camera before." Shepherd answered.

"Oh yeah! That was like, two weeks ago at the Mc Donalds, right?" Sonar recalled.

Shepherd nodded, "Yeah."

"One helluva car innit?" I asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Ryan answered, "Where do they get funding?"

"Not a freakin' clue. But he must be filthy rich."

Kato walked out to the pool where we all were with drinks and chips.

"Thanks Kato. Say, how do you think they get all that money without being noticed?" I asked.

"Dual identity. Like Bruce Wayne and Batman, or Peter Parker and Spiderman, or…" Kato stopped, because he was about to tell Kyle 'Britt Reid and the Green Hornet.'

"Or?"

"Oh, I ran out of examples. Bye." Kato brushed off as he went back inside.

We all sat around for an hour, swimming, talking, or eating. We all got bored and went inside, and then turned on the T.V.

"Breaking news!" the television screamed again, I turned down the volume and looked at the t.v. I saw the Black Beauty being chased by the police again, except they seemed a lot more aggressive. They were opening suicide doors and using them as guns against police, as well as front and rear rockets and their mounted machine guns too. Britt and Kato ran in the room and watched with us.

Britt leaned over to Kato. "You built the self-driving one already?" he whispered to Kato.

"No…." Kato whispered back, then they both looked at the t.v. confused.

I looked over at the two. "What's up?"

They both snapped out of confusion, "Oh, uh, nothing." Kato brushed off. I turned my attention back to the t.v, while Kato and Britt discreetly went to the other room.

Kato and Britt went down to the garage.

"If that's not us out there, then who is it?" Britt pondered.

"It had all the weapons that the regular Black Beauty has… All the way down to the suicide doors." Kato pointed out.

"Hmm…" Britt snapped his fingers as if he figured something out, "The night we took down Chudnofsky, we lost half the Black Beauty to the elevator and the other half we ejected from when we ran into Scanlon and crashed out the top floor."

"So?" Kato asked.

"What happened to the two halves?" Britt asked.

"Well, if we had to guess, I'm guessing it was recovered and thoroughly investigated, then both pieces were put on a lot." Kato guessed.

"Do you think anyone could buy it?" Britt asked.

"Well, why would anyone?" Kato asked back.

"They could rebuild it. They'd have the materials and the blueprints. It would be, dun dun dun, the six-million dollar car!" Britt joked.

"Okay, now, why would they want the identity of the Green Hornet?" Kato asked.

"Well," Britt thought for a moment, "They could do any crime they wanted to, get away, then the Green Hornet would be blamed!" Britt exclaimed, "But first, we should investigate it."

Kato nodded.

Britt came back into the living room, where my quartet of friends and I were. "Hey, urgent meeting at the Daily Sentinel about the Green Hornet, I'll be back soon." Britt informed. My friends and I were too wrapped up in the news.

"Okay, later." I nodded off, not ungluing my eyes from the t.v.

Britt went out the front door where Kato had a Buick waiting for him. They both got in and started driving to the Daily Sentinel. Britt called Lenore.

Lenore picked up, "Mister Reid's office."

"Lenore, it's me!"

"Britt!" Lenore silently scolded, "What the hell do you think you're both doing?"

"Driving to the building! Listen, we're not the ones driving the car!" Britt explained.

"Then who is?" Lenore demanded over the phone.

"That's what we wanna find out! Now, listen, we want you do dig back to last month where we drove the Black Beauty into and out of the building?" Britt requested.

Lenore pulled up all the things that were related to that event on Britt's office computer, "Done, what do you need?"

"Can you find out what happened to both halves of the car?" Britt asked.

Lenore started digging through the files, "Yeah, it was taken to a lot on 307 Locust avenue."

"Thank you Lenore. So, dinner later?" Britt flirted.

Lenore sighed, "Goodbye mister Reid." She hung up.

"Alright, lets roll Kato." Britt instructed.

"You should really stop trying. After our little 'stunt' a month ago, I don't think she wants either of us," Kato suggested. Britt just rolled his eyes, "So, 307 Locust avenue?"

"Yeah, that's were she lies. Well, hopefully." Britt nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Moved in

Part 6

By Blockhed13

"Here we are Britt. By they way, when did you start using your brain?" Kato teased.

"After I realized Scanlon's plans. But anyways, do you see the Black Beauty?" Britt looked around. Kato looked around as well.

"No." Kato answered as he parked. Kato grabbed a camera as they both got out and walked up to the office.

"Hi, how can I help you gentlemen?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Britt Reid from the Daily Sentinel on assignment. We're following up on the Green Hornet incident from a month ago. We have information that their car was taken to this lot." Britt sternly stated. The clerk dug through the filing cabinet.

"Oh yeah. The front half, the back half, their ejected seats, and the door and trunk that broke off." The clerk answered.

"Can we see it?" Britt asked.

"We don't have it." The clerk answered.

"What? Where is it?" Britt asked frantically.

"Private buyer bought it in cash, according to the file. Strange, when the police gave it to us, it had no VIN or no serial numbers." The clerk pondered.

Britt nodded, "Sounds like them, but, can you tell us who the private buyer was?" Britt asked desperately. The clerk shook her head.

"They paid us in cash, left no name or address. We here at the lot think it was the Green Hornet. Heck, the guy who paid looked like his thuggie." The clerk commented.

"Okay." Britt paused, "Hey, do you have any security tapes?"

"Nope. No security cameras. But, we do have a picture of the car and it's remains." The clerk remembered as she handed Britt a picture. The picture had the two halves of the Black Beauty, it's door and trunk by the side, and the seats on the outside.

"Can I have that picture?" Britt asked. The clerk nodded, and handed him a copy, "Thanks." Britt nodded as Kato and he went back to the car, and then drove back home.

Britt and Kato walked in the house, "Hey guys, what did we miss?"

"He got away. He was a lot more violent than last time too." I pointed out. Britt nodded, "How was the meeting?"

"Quick. Apparently with the Green Hornet on the freeways, they shut it down. And people couldn't make it, so they cancelled the meeting." Britt improvised.

"Oh. Cool. My friend's and I have just been watching the news." I replied.

"Okay, I'll be down in the garage with Kato." Britt informed.

"Okay." I nodded off and kept watching the t.v. Kato sidetracked and walked over to my open notebook and looked at my drawings.

"These are nice." Kato commented. I got up and walked over, "What's this one?"

I took a look. It was my drawing of a screw with twisted fins, "Oh, I was bored earlier. It's a screw you could fire from, like, say a gun and it would screw itself into whatever it hits."

"Huh. Why did you draw this?" Kato asked.

"Because I thought you could use it." I answered casually.

"What?" Kato puzzled.

"Because you and Britt are the Green Hornet." I answered with a serious expression. Kato widened his eyes in surprise, "What? I was just kidding. I saw the Green Hornet on t.v while you two were here."

Kato sighed, "Yeah, I know. I thought I'd play along."

"Ah. But seriously, I drew this for the same reason you'd draw in your notebook in class. I was bored, and I had weapons on the mind." I answered plainly.

Kato nodded, "Ah." He flipped through the other pages and looked at all my other doodles. "These are really nice. Can I borrow it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead."

Kato grabbed my notebook and ran off to the garage. How strange.

Kato ran in to the garage.

"What took you so long?" Britt asked.

"I have an idea. And it calls for two Hornets out tonight." Kato informed, holding out my notebook. It was my screw device.

"It looks like a screw. I don't understand." Britt puzzled.

"Think about it. We fire this screw thing containing a tracking beacon at a car, it will screw itself into the car. Then we can always find the car." Kato pointed out. Britt thought about it.

"Interesting. How soon can you have it ready?" Britt asked.

Kato looked back at the picture and started to imagine what it will take to build it, "Tonight. Just keep Kyle out." Kato answered as he took a picture of the drawing. "Can you give Kyle his notebook back?"

"Wait, Kyle drew it?" Britt asked worrisome.

"Yeah. And be sure to pat him on the back so he doesn't suspect anything." Kato informed. Britt shrugged and went back inside, while Kato started his work.

Britt flipped through my drawings, until he came to one of a person. I held the page and walked up to me, "Hey, nice drawings. Who's this?" Britt asked pointing to the person.

"Oh. That's Van Williams in "Surfside six". Flip the page over." I instructed. He turned the page over to another person, "That's Bruce Lee in "Fist's of Fury." I'm kind of an on t.v show kind of person." I shrugged. Britt nodded.

"Well, cool," he handed my notebook back, "Oh, stay out of the garage. Kato's painting a car. It smells really awful in there."

"Oh. Okay. I was about to go join my friends in the pool." I answered.

"Okay. Go have fun. And remember," Britt looks at me seriously, "You're grounded." Then his serious face turned into a smile and starts laughing.

"Right. Grounded." I nodded as I ran outside.

Brit paused for a moment, "…..Thank goodness." He sighed in relief as he went downstairs to the garage.

"Kato! About how long will it take to build and put it in?" Britt begged to know.

"About five hours. Don't get ahead of yourself. We'll be ready tonight." Kato promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Moved in

Part 7

By Blockhed13

Kato snapped the last piece over the barrel of the screw-tracker barrel right as Britt walked in.

"You done? Kyle just went to sleep and now would be a good time." Britt begged.

"Yeah. I just put on the last piece. Check it out," Kato climbed into the drivers seat and flipped a switch, then a quarter-sized hole flipped open and a nasty-looking screw extended just an inch.

"Dude! That is some nasty horse shit man!" Britt awed. Kato flipped the switch and it returned to its' closed state.

"You ready?" Kato asked as he climbed out of the Black Beauty.

"Born ready! Let's get dressed!" Britt reminded as they both ran upstairs.

I climbed out of my bed and walked over to my computer. "Only eleven… I'm not that tired. Hmm…" I pondered. Then I thought about my life before, and what I do for fun. "No…. No…. I don't wanna do it. It's illegal," I denied. But I quickly gave up, "Fine."

I opened my laptop and opened my school's website. I opened the HTML settings, then started reading them. "Oh, wow. Their firewall is crap. This is no problem."

Yep. I started hacking my school.

"Now… Where are the… Security cameras?" I pondered. I dug around, then found them. "Alright, now…" I scrubbed the footage to the time I was beaten, but I discovered a huge gap in the time, "Now, why would the principal delete the footage?" I wondered. I heard a noise outside my door and I shut my laptop down and went back to bed. Safe to say, I'm not getting back up for the rest of the night.

Britt and Kato got into the Black Beauty.

"Alright, let's roll Kato." Britt smiled. Kato pressed a button and their car turned blue, "What's that for?"

"We don't want too much attention. People would be surprised if there were two Green Hornets." Kato answered.

"Ahh, alright." Britt nodded. Kato turned on the engine and got their eight-cylinder purring with diesel. Kato gently pushed the accelerator and she moved gently onto the street.

"So, Kato, I've been thinking-"

"No way. She isn't gonna do it." Kato answered quickly.

"No, no. Not Lenore again. I've been thinking, maybe we should let Kyle in on our secret." Britt corrected, "Think about it, he is either gonna spend the rest of his life in foster care, or in our house. He'll find out sooner or later."

Kato thought for a moment, "No. I'm worried he might blab it to his four friends."

"Okay… What if we run a little test of trust, then tell him?" Britt proposed.

"No. The less he knows, the less we have to worry. If he finds out, he finds out." Kato answered.

"Okay… Hey, look over there, hiding behind the corners!" Britt pointed.

Kato looked closely at the corner he was pointing at. He saw green headlights and a familiar black grill.

"It's the Black Beauty!" Kato shrieked, "Wait, we have to chase it in order to get the tracker in the back…"

Britt thought for a moment, "Go behind it and scare the shit out of it!"

Kato nodded and approached it slowly, and then positioned itself right behind it.

"Hornet license plates, that's our car!" Kato exclaimed. He hit a button that changed the Black Beauty's back to its familiar black ebony finish, and flicked the green headlights on, then revved the V8 engine.

The fake Black Beauty bolted. And so did the real one.

"Breaking news!" The t.v screamed from the living room. I wasn't quite asleep, but this woke me up. I got out of bed and looked down the stairs at the t.v. "I must still be half-way asleep, it looks like two Black Beauties." I mumbled to myself. I walked downstairs and read the headlines, which read: "Green Hornet vs. Green Hornet?"

I shook my head and analyzed the chase.

"Okay, so the real Green Hornet is the one in the back, because the real Green Hornet doesn't need to run." I said to myself. I kept looking, the I saw something fire from one of the Black Beauties and hit the other, then slowed down and exited the freeway, "Aww, nothing blown up? Must've been a dud."

They cut away from the live coverage, so I cut the power to the t.v and went to back to bed.

"Hey Kato, now that I think of it, why did we have to chase the car? Why didn't we just shoot the thing at him and move on?" Britt asked.

"We needed a distraction. It's like a hat trick, you do one thing with one hand, and do something in secret in the other. If we just shot it, then they would pull over and remove it. The chase was a diversion." Kato explained as they pulled into the garage, "But we were successful either way."

"True, true." Britt nodded.

I woke up in the morning feeling like crap.

"Ugh….." I moaned, "Ach-choo!" I sneezed aloud. I rubbed my nose and got out of bed. I slumped my way over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I was clearly sick.

I pulled myself downstairs and found Britt watching the Green Hornet chase on the early morning news.

"Britt…" I moaned. He turned around and inspected me.

"Dude, go back to bed! I'll get Kato to bring you some cold medicine. I'll try to be quick with today's board meeting, which is more like a BORED meeting." Britt joked. Not even his dry, lame jokes made me fell any better.

"Okay… Don't bump into the Green Hornet." I warned. He chuckled and kept watching t.v. There was nothing else to say, so I go back to bed.

Kato tended to my illness with medicine and frozen lunches, then had to go with Britt to the BORED meeting. Leaving me all alone.

I decided that it would be ideal to not to invite my friends over to hang today, so I went back on my laptop and decided to look at my uncle's website for his news paper. I spent a few hours reading about the Green Hornet.

"Okay, so, what you're telling me is…" Britt puzzled, "Wait, what?"

"I think it's better in the long run that we sell the Daily Sentinel to the L.A Times." Mike Axford advised.

"Why?" Britt asked, "We're doing fine as it is."

"I feel the we aren't getting the revenue and success we were hoping for. It would be better if we just gave up the company." Mike stated. Britt shook his head.

"This paper started with a ten dollar desk and a type writer. My father wanted it to be like this, and I'm not abandoning ship." Britt stated sternly. Mike shrugged and left the room.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A woman in the office screamed as shots were fired. Kato ran in Britt's office.

"What the hell's going on?" Britt demanded.

"We're being attacked by the Mambas!" Kato answered. Britt recalled them a few ago, they were in a car chase right after Kyle showed up.

A man ran in wielding a machine gun, "Get out of there!" he demanded as he shot Britt's computer. Kato and Britt ran out with their hands on their heads.

They were forced to sit down in a line with other hostages.

And to top their mayhem off, they shot and destroyed all the servers.


	8. Chapter 8

Moved in

Part 8

By Blockhed13

"Huh." I smirked confused. The servers for my uncle's website went offline. I clicked refresh, but the servers said they were still offline. "Strange, why would Britt shut down the servers?"

I clicked on Google, and that worked just fine. So, the servers randomly went offline? Seems unlikely to shut down a news website. I walked downstairs to the t.v and turned it on. My little pony was on!

"Yay! Something good is on t.v." I cheered. I sat down and watched my little pony, friendship is magic.

I watched the episode one, season one. Again. And decided that I should change the channel. I flipped it up one, and saw Britt's newspaper building on the news.

"Ah. Media coverage about the server shutdown?" I raised an eyebrow. I read the title below it. It read: "Daily Sentinel taken over, false Green Hornet to blame?"

"What? Just, what?" I stared down. I was just watching m little pony, while my uncle is fearing for his life. What do I do?

"Psst, Kato!" Britt whispered, "What do they want?"

"I don't know!" Kato whispered back. The greatest duo of all time, and now they'll be defeated out of disguise.

"DING!" Clinked the elevator. An Asian man wearing similar to Kato's chauffeur disguise walked out of the elevator. He yelled at one of the men something in Chinese.

"Kato," Britt whispered, "What did he ask?"

Kato paused for a moment, "He asked if there was any sign of the Green Hornet."

"Wha?" Britt puzzled, "But… He isn't going to come…"

Kato put all his attention towards the man, "Why does he sound so… Familiar?"

I watched the t.v intently, when a man wearing a chauffeurs outfit appeared on the screen.

"To the fake Green Hornet, you have three days to remove your mask in front of police and turn yourself in, or else I start killing hostages. Starting with Britt Reid, the owner of the Daily Sentinel." The line cut. Could it really be the real Green Hornet? What's going on? What do I do?

Kato leaned over to Britt, "His demands are for the fake Green Hornet, or rather, the real one."

"Oh crap… How long do we have?" Britt whispered.

"Three days. And if he doesn't show, you get killed first." Kato warned. Britt widened his eyes, then pulled out his cell phone discreetly, "What'r you doing?"

"Last hope." Britt promised. He punched in '2538' in a text and sent it to Kyle, right before a thug came over and smashed his phone to pieces, "Sent…" Britt whispered.

I couldn't unglue my eyes from the t.v. That is, until my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, message from Britt! I opened up the text, and all that was written was '2538'.

"What the hell does this mean?" I asked myself. I was about to text him back, but I remembered that he's a tad occupied.

I paced back and forth. _2538… 2538… What does it mean?_ I thought to myself. I went around the house, looking for something. I'm not sure what though.

I climbed in my Lamborghini and took a short drive. Just to help me clear my mind. "2538… Combination?" I asked myself. I opened up the garage and parked. I climbed out of the car, and I noticed yellow metal clamps by my tires. "Huh. Why would Kato put clamps on the ground?"

I didn't think much of it, so I headed for the door. "Wait, what's this?"

I noticed a key locker right next to the door. The kind you would put keys into and lock it with a combination. "Well, what do I have to lose?"

I scrolled through all the numbers, till I reached 2-5-3-8. The lock box opened, and car keys fell out. I took a look. "What car could this go to?"

I took a closer look, and I saw the Green Hornet emblem. "Okay, NOW I'm really curious…" I looked back at my parked car, which was in alignment with the clamps on the floor. "Hmm…."

I pressed a button on the key, and the clamps on the floor clamped to my car, then the ground flipped over to another car. The Black Beauty.

"Oh…. Crap…. Then this means…" I gazed in awe. _If Britt and Kato are the real Hornets, then the Hornet isn't gonna show up!_

I opened the suicide door and climbed into the drivers seat. I started looking at all the different buttons and switches, then I realized the one thing they all have in common. _I can't read any of them!_

Now that I finally caught up to myself, there was only one question left. _What do I do?_ Then I remembered a program I recovered from my old computer. "SAP!"

I ran upstairs into my room and grabbed my flash drive and my laptop and ran back downstairs to the Black Beauty.

"I'm gonna need a plan…" I said to myself. Then I had an idea. "Okay, SAP will drive a Black Beauty and act as bait, I'll save Britt and Kato." I mumbled to myself. But just one flaw, where are the other Black Beauties? I know they at least have three in reserve, because I've seen the damage that can be caused in one night.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Kyle! It's Sonar!"

"Hey Sonar, what's up?"

"I'm watching the Green Hornet thing on t.v, and I noticed they left a loading bay open. Funny huh?"

"Heh heh. That is funny. Why'r you calling?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were okay. And give you hints if you were stuck in the building."

"Ah. I'm busy today… And tomorrow. But I'm okay. Hey, did you watch the my little pony re-run?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course!"

"Awesome. Hey, I might miss the new episode tonight, so be sure to tell me about it."

"Why'r you busy?"

"Umm…. I'm trying to reach the Green Hornet and…. He's…. Secretive and stuff."

"Ah. Watch your back."

Sonar hung up. Phew. Now, let's get down to business.


	9. Chapter 9

Moved in

Part 9

By Blockhed13

I looked around, seeing if I could find any other Black Beauties.

"Wait! Ah hah!" I realized, then backed up and hit the button on key again.

I was right. Another Black Beauty flipped up from the ground right next to the one that was already out.

"Okay….. Laptop!" I shook my head then opened my laptop. I then inserted the flash drive from my old laptop into my new one, and took out a file called SAP, "I thought you'd come in hand, SAP."

I was in a desperate rush, so I swept off the workbench and swept all the shelves looking for a cable to connect my laptop to the car.

"Wait," I stopped abruptly, then ran over to one of the Black Beauties and looked for a port in any of the pieces of equipment. I found about ten ports, none of which I was looking for, "Where is the computer that controls the remote function?"

There was only one place that I had left to look, and I didn't want to do it. Ripping off the dashboard.

"Aww man… It's too pretty…" I sighed. I remembered why I was doing this, to save Britt and Kato. I hopped out the car and looked for any sort of sharp object.

I ended up upstairs looking for a knife, or- "OoOoOo!" I spotted a katana. I grabbed it and ran back down to the garage.

I proceeded to jam the sword into the dashboard and cutting it out of the car.

"Damn! Is this made of Kevlar?" I asked jokingly. Then I realized that it most likely is made of Kevlar, which made sense to me.

After hacking at the dash for about ten minutes, I was finally able to remove it. I dug through the wires and found another connection port.

"Finally…" I sighed. Luckily for me, the wire I needed for connection was already plugged in. I plugged in my laptop and a screen popped up, showing a polygon model of the Black Beauty, "Perfect. Now… Oh, dammit Kato!"

The program was also in mandarin.

I sighed, knowing that my next few hours will be devoting myself to learning what everything means.

I spent an hour looking up how to speak mandarin, but I realized this will take me days to learn. So, I gave up. I looked at the time, which was about midnight.

"Ugh… Already?" I sighed. I didn't want to leave the garage, so I grabbed a blanket and opened up the suicide doors of the Black Beauty and sprawled my body across the back seat and slept.

I woke up at six o'clock sharp to get back to work.

I climbed out of the backseat and back into the front seat to look at the mess I've created. And after all this, I still can't understand a word of what the program says. "Oh!"

I opened up the coding and changed the code for language. I saved it and looked at what I changed. It was in English!

"Yes!" I cheered. I plugged in my flash drive and loaded SAP, "Aww, dammit."

I just remembered that this program was for a robot that had to think of where to go, not to defend itself with heavy artillery against armed men chasing it. I need to change its code. That can only mean one thing.

Coding with music. My favorite combination.

I loaded up the polygon frame into SAP and turned on "Some Chords" by deadmau5. Time to work!

After a day of programming, converting, designing, and what feels like thirty gallons of root beer, I did it. I made a self-aware car that can fight and drive by itself.

I am a genius.

I looked at the time, I tomorrow is my deadline. I ran upstairs and raided all the closets. I found one of Kato's masks, black gloves, a black flat-roofed ball cap, and a black thick-woven cotton levi jacket. I sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… But… No one else will." I told myself. I threw on all the clothe items I had and looked in the mirror.

I looked badass.

" I need… A weapon." I nodded at myself. I looked around for all the weapons that I'm pretty sure they have, even though Britt said he had no guns. I ran back down to garage and looked around. _What's the one place I haven't looked?_

Aha! The glove box!

I ran over to the untouched Black Beauty and opened the glove box. "What the… Hell?"

A double-barreled pistol was waiting there. It was practically calling to me, so I picked it up. Heavy little sucker.

I ran back upstairs, smiling with glee, and posed stupidly in front of the mirror. Right then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled. I stripped myself of anything suspicious and hid them. I ran to the door and opened it. There was a skinny woman with blond hair and a pony-tail in the door, "Umm, can I help you?"

"Are you Kyle?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah. If you're looking for Britt, he's umm, occupied." I shrugged.

"I know. Oh! I haven't introduced myself," she held out her hand, "I'm Britt's secretary, Lenore Case."

I shook her hand, "Hello. Come on in."

She walked inside, "You okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because I know you don't have any family besides Britt… And Britt has talked a lot about you… Can you keep a secret?" Lenore questioned. I nodded, "It has to do with Britt and Kato…."

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… They are both the Green Hornet." She informed, "I figured that you'd like to know because of what's going on and stuff…"

I sighed in relief, "I can trust you too? Great!"

"Huh?"

"Britt texted me a code yesterday, and then I stumbled upon the cars. I've been planning to save them, and I have a plan in progress. Wanna see?" I eagerly asked.

"Uhm, sure?" she shakily acknowledged. I got up and motioned her to the garage, "Oh," she got up and followed.

She looked at the hurricane of a mess I caused and the torn apart Black Beauty.

"What have you done?" She looked in horror.

"They didn't really leave me a map, so I had to dig through everything. Anywho," I pointed to the Black Beauty with the dashboard torn out, "Meet SARA."


	10. Chapter 10

Moved in

Part 10

By Blockhed13

"Umm, who's Sara?" Lenore asked, peering into the torn up Black Beauty.

"It's a what, not a who." I corrected.

"What?" Lenore whipped her eyes back at me.

"SARA stands for 'Situation Analyzing Robotic Arsenal.'" I educated. Lenore just shot the 'what the hell' look at me in response, "It's run by a program I created called SAP."

"Why all the weird acronyms?" Lenore shook her head. I ignored the question and kept explaining.

"SAP stands for 'Situation Analyzing Program.' What it does is it takes the four mounted cameras on all the sides," I pointed out the cameras I mounted, "And the program decides the best plan of action for it."

Lenore just stared at me blankly.

"The Black Beauty is a self-preserving fighting machine." I dumbed down.

"Ooh. And I thought Kato was the only one who speaks in complicated terms."

I sighed in relief, "SARA is just half of my plan." Lenore looked at me curiously, "SARA will act as a diversion, while I drive an unmodified Black Beauty into the Daily Sentinel-"

"Again?" Lenore dropped her jaw.

I raised an eyebrow. _Again?_ I thought back to one of the articles I read about the Green Hornet bringing a gang fight to the building, "Oh, I'm not driving straight into the building. My friend Sonar provided me with some info that the loading bay was open. I'll drive in there, then fight my war to the top and save everyone."

She put up her hand, shut her eyes, and shook her head, "What? No," She looked back at me, "You're too young to walk into danger, especially with the cover of the Green Hornet!"

"Okay," I smiled, pulled out the double-barreled pistol from hiding and shoved it in Lenore's hands, "You can go."

She held the gun by the grip with her thumb and index finger, "Okay, why should you go?"

"Britt saved my rear from the streets. I'm going to save his and Kato's from the gang holding them." I promised, "And at this point, if I don't do it, who will?"

Lenore didn't answer.

"And besides, I have a plan." I smirked, "And it's amazing!"

Lenore sighed, "You sound just like Britt. What's your plan?"

"Aw rite, here's the plan, I send in SARA to drive past the building. They chase SARA, and a good portion of the baddies are gone. I drive the Black Beauty into the loading dock, get out, get in the elevator, find Britt and Kato, run down the stairs, get in the car, try to get back with little disturbance, then mission complete." I nod.

"Sounds good in theory, but what about the other hostages?" Lenore asked.

"I plan to shoot the bads or try to divert their attention to me, allowing them to escape." I answered.

"And if that doesn't work?" She tilted her head.

"There's no plan B. It has to work." I bit my lip.

"That's re-assuring!" she commented sarcastically. I shrugged.

"One man CAN make a difference." I squinted while nodding.

She face palmed, "Stop quoting Knight Rider."

I chuckled, the motioned her to come back upstairs.

"Well, it was nice to see someone I can trust." I nodded off as I opened the door.

"It was nice seeing you too, Kyle." She nodded as she walked out. She walked about five feet from the door, then whipped back around, "What do I call you in the newspaper?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Call me Stinger. Because I'm the stinger of the Green Hornet." I nodded seriously.

"That's a strange name, but it'll do. Bye." She kept walking.

I waved her off and locked the door.

I ran back down to the garage and pulled out my phone. I dialed up Sonar and put the phone on speaker and set it down.

He picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey buddy! It's Kyle."

"Oh, hey man. You okay?"

"Doing alright. I've been emailing the Hornet all day, no response."

"Ouch. I hope he shows."

"Me too. I have a question about the Daily Sentinel."

"Sure. What?"

"Well, have you ever taken a tour of the place?"

"Yeah! They did a class field trip about a year ago. I remember that trip as if it were yesterday."

"Cool! Hey, tell me about the different exits and stairs?"

"Uhm, why?"

"Oh, uh, well, I'm trying to figure out the chances of Britt and Kato escaping."

"Okay… There's an industrial sized elevator in the paper room-"

"How big?"

"Uhm… Big enough to fit a sedan? It had to lift the little paper-car things to different floors."

"How far can it go? Floor wise?"

"Three floors. There's also a person elevator in the same room that goes to all floors."

"Thanks."

"Oh! Before you go, there's also a staircase across the room that covers all the floors."

"Oh. Nice to know. Alright, I'll catch up with you guys later, I got, uhh, news to follow and stuff. Later."

"Bye." Sonar hung up. I made an imaginary map in my head judging my moves.

I jumped into a rolling office chair with enough momentum to roll over to my laptop sitting on a desk with SAP open.

"Oh dammit, will the thing even work?" I realized I never tested the thing ahead of time. I have only simulations, and even then it's iffy.

I spent the last few hours I had running simulations and giving myself headaches. I grabbed all the cloth Items I was going to use for tomorrow's battle and laid them out. I curled up in the backseat of the Black Beauty and fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be the longest, hardest, most brutal day in my life. Period.

I woke up at eight sharp. I got up, got dressed for the occasion.

_I have to leave by noon sharp, that's my deadline._ I thought to myself. I grabbed the double-barreled pistol and threw it into the passenger seat. _Here we go…._


	11. Chapter 11

Moved in

Part 11

By Blockhed13

I plugged in a laptop with SAP loaded into SARA and hid it under the driver's seat

"Okay…. Okay…. Ah, right." I picked up my laptop and put it in the regular Black Beauty. I checked the time, "Okay, two hours till show time."

_Honk!_

"What the?" I looked over at the garage door, "Who's car could that be?"

A couple familiar figures walked out. I instantly noted each of them. Ryan, Ty, Shepherd, and Sonar.

"Oh crap!" I panicked. I looked at the gigantic mess that's been made and the two Black Beauties in plain sight. I ran out the door to the outside.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Ryan smiled, "This the garage?"

"Yeah. But, uh, Britt has the code to open it though. Hey, how did you guys get past the front gate?" I squinted.

"Oh, Britt gave us the code when we had to drive you and your car to here." Ty answered.

"Oh, yeah. Right." I nodded, "Hey, there's a lot in the front. Meet me around front."

"Okay." They all piled back in the car, and I ran back inside.

I hid everything that seemed Green Hornet related besides the Black Beauties. Besides, I don't plan on bringing them down here anyways.

I greeted my friends into the house.

"Hey guys, why'd you come over?" I asked.

"We figured because today's the day mister Hornet shows up, you'd want to have some company for his big on-screen debut." Shepherd answered.

"Yeah…. I see…. Um, you guys can only stay an hour maximum." I warned. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Hot date?" I asked.

"No, no, it's a…. Um, personal reason. To, um protect my manhood. I just don't want you guys around if Britt gets killed. And… Stuff." I nodded.

"Kay. It's cool man." Sonar agreed, "But, why did you want the layout of the building?"

"Umm, I like to think about possibilities? Of… Britt and Kato escaping." I improvised. Sonar looked at me curiously.

"We're on to you, Kyle. But anyways, how are you?" Sonar asked.

"I'm coping well, thanks for asking." I nodded. I led them over to the t.v and turned it on. The news was focused on the Daily Sentinel building, reading the headline "WHERE IS THE GREEN HORNET?"

"I would've thought that he would be there from day one." Ty commented.

"Seriously. Where the hell is he?" I asked to them. They all shrugged, "Oh! How's everyone's suspension?"

"Oh, my parents are sooooo disappointed in me." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm being punished by being forced to watch t.v and play video games. My parents are terrible, terrible parents." Shepherd joked.

"Oh, and by making me go to your house. Making me!" Sonar added sarcastically.

"And I HAVE to go out with my friends to the movies. Forcibly!" Ty complained sarcastically.

"Life sucks for us, doesn't it?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. They all nodded in agreement.

I spent an hour talking and watching t.v with them, then shoved them out the door. I ran back downstairs to the garage to the two Black Beauties.

"Okay….." I took a deep breath, "It's time."

I put on my mask, jacket, and flat-roofed hat. I put the double-barreled gun in the passenger's seat of the untouched black beauty. I walked over to my laptop sitting on the desk and opened the garage. I glanced one more time at SARA, then hit enter.

The engine roared to life and the signature green headlights flicked on.

"Alright, alright, alright…" I trailed off. I turned to my computer ant typed in /executeroute1

The car started rolling and it slowly sped up. Luckily, I found the secret door and mechanism and it sped out that. I typed in the next line /arm.

It's on it's own now. SARA should pass in front of the Daily Sentinel and alert them. Then lead tem on and off the streets and highways for about an hour.

Britt and Kato were kicked awake by an armed thug.

"Ugh…." Britt nodded. All it was for the last few days for him was whatever was in the snack machine and three bottles of water. And like Kato, he was sick of it.

He glanced at the thugs in the corner, watching the t.v. He saw the Black Beauty on screen.

He nudged at Kato.

"Kato! He's coming!" Britt whispered. Kato looked at the screen.

"He's got balls, man. I hope Kyle knows what he's doing," Kato prayed. They sat back right as an armed guard walked past them, pretending they didn't look.

I plugged in my iPod and got into the driver's seat.

_It's been five minutes, that should be enough time_. I thought to myself. I turned the ignition and the car rumbled to life. I flicked on the green headlights and took it out of park and into drive. I made a slow acceleration out of the garage and into the street. There, I hit the gas to the floor and rushed to the freeway.

"Crap! What am I forgetting?" I panicked as I looked around the car. I didn't appear to be missing anything. Then my eyes fell back to my iPod, "Ohhhhh…" I pressed play, and "Kill Everybody" by Skrillex started playing. I smiled and started to sing along with it.

_I… Want to kill…. Everybo-dy in the world…. Oh wee wee oh wee wee wee oh…._

I snapped out of my sing-song mood and focused my attention to around me. _I'm the Green Hornet today, I'm wanted dead_. I reminded myself.

Kato peeked out the window, and saw his black car speed past the building. He watched as about twelve cars full of thugs exited the parking lot and chased after the car.

"Kyle just passed the building, and now he has a dozen cars on his tail." Kato whispered to Britt.

"I hope he stays alive." Britt hoped, then the two acted casual.


	12. Chapter 12

Moved in

Part 12

By Blockhed13

I scanned around my car and always looked behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed.

"I guess SARA did the trick…" I pondered to myself. I readjusted my mask and looked ahead, "Okay…. Two blocks away. Ooooo!"

I saw a button on the dash. I had no clue what it was, so, like any curious teenager, I pressed it. I noticed the hood changed to a white-ish gloss color, "Did it just…" I stuck my head out the window. The whole car was white, "Awesome!"

"Britt!" Kato silently yelled at Britt.

"What?" He looked out the window.

"It's the White Beauty over to the left!" He pointed out. Britt looked over to his left and saw a white car pull an e-brake turn into the parking lot.

"Kyle!" Britt smiled in excitement. Kato looked around the room. There were only two guards and five hostages, seven hostages total counting Britt and Kato. Britt focused around the room too, "Something wrong?"

"How does he plan to get up here? He's lucky because…. Wait, if that's Kyle, who was in the other Black Beauty?" Kato raised an eyebrow. Britt looked out and narrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know, but I hope he didn't tell anyone."

"Aww, dammit." I sunk behind the steering wheel, stopped behind the loading door. "They closed it!"

I stared down for a moment.

_Wait, I'm in the Black Beauty!_ I reminded myself. I looked up prominently at the door, then guided my eyes to the center console. _Where are the missiles?_

I flipped a switch and I heard two clicks. I looked at the screen, and it showed a picture of the missiles being loaded.

"Okay, then…" I waved my fingers over all the switches and buttons, then went to the button right above the switch, "Here goes…." Before I pressed the button, I reminded myself that there are armed men on the other side of the door, and that I can't hide very well. With that in mind, I changed the color back to black, and pressed the red button.

I heard a 'beeping' sound and then the ignition of a rocket. I saw the short white trail and the door blow off its' hinges. Instantly, I heard gunfire and bullets hitting the glass. I floored the gas pedal and accelerated the car inside, hitting two people.

Now that I was clear of the smoke and fire from the missile, I looked around. There were two men with AK-47's, three with uzis, and five with handguns. I flipped a switch and the dual mini guns popped up from the hood.

"Great, great…" The bullets hitting the windshield and car didn't deter me, and I hit the brakes slowly and hit the gas, putting the car into a spin. I then pressed two buttons, however, the guns weren't firing, "What the hell!"

For some reason, the men were cringing and falling down. I narrowed my brows at them, "What the hell?"

Ignoring what just happened, I parked the Black Beauty in the industrial elevator and hit the "3" button. The doors closed as the guys I just knocked out got back up and picked up their guns. I could hear the thudding sound from the bullets hitting the door right as it started to go up. I grabbed my pistol and got out of the car. I felt the elevator stop and locked the Black Beauty.

As the door opened, I looked around. Not a soul in sight. I loaded the two chambers and ran to the stairs.

"There he is!"

"Get him!" I heard from above, followed by an array of gunfire. I put my back to the wall and looked up. There were two more men with uzis. I looked to the flight of stairs leading up to a door on the fifth floor, then made a mad dash to it. The two men followed, "Come out, Hornet!"

I hid behind a knocked over table and looked at my gun. There was an adjustment wheel, like one I've seen on mathematical compasses. I spun it manually and the barrels moved from being parallel to splitting to different directions. "Awesome!" I whispered to myself.

I peeked over the table and saw the two of them. I aimed my gun at their knees, and fired.

"Aie!"

"Ahh!"

The two fell over, writhing in pain. I ran past them, then ran up the stairs to the top floor.

Britt and Kato walked in as they watched a person dressed in black with a black mask walked in and took the two guards out in the thigh with one shot, then proceeded to knock them out bluntly.

He looked at all the hostages, "Get the hell out while they're all distracted!"

Everyone ran for the stairs, except Britt and Kato. He approached them.

"It is I, your savior, the Stinger! " He announced dramatically, then pulled off his mask revealing that it was Kyle, "Let's get outta here before they get back!"

Kyle went into a sprint for the stairs, Britt and Kato wasted no time waiting and chased after him.

"Kyle! Where's the car!" Kato yelled at him.

"Third floor in the freight elevator!" I yelled back at him, taking note of the floor I'm on, floor seven.

Britt looked at me, "Who's driving the other Black Beauty?"

"SARA!" I yelled in response.

"Who's SARA?" Britt begged.

"I'll tell you later, but we need to keep moving!" I barked at him.

I climbed into the front seat and Britt and Kato dove into the back seat. I slammed the "1" button and the door closed and the elevator started to drift down.

"Well, that went easier than expected. I was expecting an army." I commented calmly.

"Who's Sarah?" Britt demanded, "Is she hot?"

I chuckled, "SARA isn't a who, it's a what."

"What?" Kato asked.

I smiled, "I'll tell you all about it-"

_BANG!_

"We're not alone!" I reminded as I looked into the rearview mirror.


	13. Chapter 13

Moved in

Part 13

By Blockhed13

After a quick glance of the walls of the elevator, the door opened and the men I hurt earlier were back up, firing at the Black Beauty.

"Kato! Any weapons of use here?" I demanded. He pointed to two buttons while crouching.

"This one, and then this one!" He helped. I looked at them.

I looked at him, "I hit those earlier, nothing happened."

"Did they fall over?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Those are beanbags-"

"Kyle! Press the buttons and get us HOME!" Britt demanded.

I shrugged, then proceeded to hit the two buttons.

Like before, they men fell over in pain. I turned the car and floored out of the building.

I tossed my gun onto the seat, hitting the play button on my iPod, which started playing "Bangarang" by Skrillex.

"Nice taste in music!" Britt commented. I nodded, then headed for the freeway.

After I made it onto the freeway, I tossed my laptop to the back seat.

"Kato, open my laptop and type in forward-slash assist." I requested.

Kato opened my laptop and looked at the program I was running, "What's SAP?"

"Kato! Type it in!" I demanded.

"Fine, fine," He put in /assist, "Now, what's SAP?"

"You'll see for yourself in just a moment." I glanced in the rearview mirror and spotted two cars entering the freeway at high speed, "Well, hopefully. Did you guys stash your clothes in here?"

Britt pulled down his seat and reached into the trunk space, pulling out two sets of clothes, "Yeah!"

Kato and Britt needed no explanation, and put the clothes on right away, then Kato climbed into the front seat with my laptop.

"Can you look at the onscreen map?" I asked. He looked at it for a moment.

"There's a black dot coming towards the green dot. I'm assuming we're the green dot." Kato interpreted.

"How far away is it?"

"About…. A mile?" Kato questioned. I nodded.

"Britt, is there anything you can do to get those cars off our tails?" I asked.

"There's a machine gun in the trunk." He shrugged. I stopped to think for a moment.

"There's a…. Machine gun…. In the trunk?" I asked, repeating his answer, "Why is there a machine gun in the trunk?"

"Because this is the Black Beauty!" Kato proclaimed as he hit a switch and a button, which followed by the sound of a missile launching and a car blowing up behind us.

"Where was that?" I desperately looked around for signs of a missile launch.

"Out the rear," Kato answered, "And the black dot is supposedly right next to us."

I looked out Kato's window, as did Kato and Britt, "That is SARA."

Britt slapped my shoulder, "Why did you tell someone!"

I shrugged the slap off, "I haven't told anyone. Like I said earlier, SARA is a what, not a who."

I could tell that Kato already figured out what SARA is, "You made the Black Beauty into a self-driving car?"

"Yup!" I smiled, then looked back at the one car shooting at us still, "Watch it."

SARA slowed down and pulled behind the one car following us, then fired a missile at it. The car flipped and blew up in a fantastic fiery explosion.

"Dude! Did SARA just do that?" Britt awed at it. I nodded.

"Kato, type in forward-slash home." I requested. He punched in /home, and SARA pulled past us and sped in and out of traffic.

"Kyle, how did you do this in three days?" Kato asked, "More importantly, how did you get past the encryption on the Black Beauty?"

"Magic." I grinned, "I'll tell you all about it once we get home. I promise."

Once we got home, we all spilled out.

Kato walked over to SARA and reached for the door handle.

"Wait! Don't kill me or cry!" I begged. Kato looked at me funny, then opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Kato screamed. Britt walked over and inspected the damage.

"There was no direct connection to the sensor for the remote key, so, I had to rip out the dash." I calmly explained, "It's over there," I pointed to the dashboard lying on the ground by the wall, then Britt saw the entire garage.

"You've made a mess of this place too!" Britt looked on in disgust.

"I've seen the articles and pictures of your parties, it's not the worst." I argued. Britt stopped his disgusted look and sighed. Kato pulled out the laptop I hid under the seat and grabbed my laptop in the regular Black Beauty.

"Mind if I look at your work?" He asked.

"By all means, go ahead." I shrugged. Kato took the two laptops to the desks and opened them both up. I made my way over there as well.

"So, what is this?" He squinted intently at the two screens.

"This is a program named SAP. It stands for "Situation Analyzing Program."" I answered, "It makes a robot self preservative. Making decisions on the best approach."

He nodded, then looked at the coding.

"The Black Beauty's system was SARA. It stands for "Situation Analyzing Robotic Arsenal." I continued. I heard Britt chuckle in the background, "The software is a modified version of SAP."

"You made all this code in the lapse of about two days?" Britt questioned.

"No…." I shook my head, "I created SAP a few months ago. I made it for a school robotics competition. The contest was to make a robot that can win a race without a remote control."

Britt did his "I'm impressed" frown, "Not bad. Did you win?"

"Yep!" I smiled, "First place!"

Kato left the desk and headed for SARA, "How did you get past the encryption and firewall?"

"I didn't. I only got past part of it. It was the part that you could use the remote key to do stuff." I peered in.

Kato crawled back out "Even then, the only way to get to that function is if you were a…." Kato paused, "Hacker."


	14. Chapter 14

Moved in

Part 14

By Blockhed13

"More or less, yes," I shrugged, "I am a hacker."

Kato looked at me differently, "And you cracked part of the Black Beauty's encryption?"

Britt looked at the two of us as if we were speaking a foreign language, "Sorry, I didn't take nerd classes. Later." Britt left the room. Kato looked back at me.

"If I had more time I could've hacked into the entire system. But I only hacked what I needed to get into," I shrugged towards the car, "Which unfortunately meant ripping the dashboard out. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, it's fine. Thanks for saving our skins." Kato thanked.

"Don't mention it. It's too bad we couldn't catch the mastermind…." I trailed off into wonder. Kato grinned, "What?"

"Remember the screw weapon you designed?" Kato asked as he approached the untouched Black Beauty.

"Yeah, why?" I asked in return. Kato got into the driver's seat.

"I built it. And used it on the fake Black Beauty." He nodded.

I walked around the front and Kato flipped a switch. A screw-like projectile protruded from a nozzle right next to the front grill.

"Niiiiice!" I smiled with excitement, "So, we go after him tonight?"

"No way, we want regular food and relaxation tonight." Kato slumped back into the seat, obviously exhausted.

"We'll clean up later then." I sighed. Kato got out of the Black Beauty.

"You better show me your code for SARA later." Kato begged. I nodded. We both headed upstairs.

After a meal of three medium pizzas and eight liters of soda, Britt smiled and looked at Kato and I.

"Well we're all in this together," he started, "Kyle, welcome to the family. I'm not your uncle or friend, you're with Kato and I. We're all xiōngdì."

I cornered my head at him curiously, "And that means…?"

"It means brother." Kato laughed. Britt looked at him.

"What'r you laughing at?" Britt started to join him in laughing.

"You have a very bad Chinese accent!" Kato held the top of his hand to his mouth to prevent laughing. Then Britt started to say random gibberish in an awful Chinese accent, until the doorbell rang.

I looked at it right as Britt ceased his stupid voice, "I got it."

Kato got up and went into the kitchen.

I ran up to the door and opened it; Lenore was there.

"Hello." I greeted.

"You're alive?" Lenore exclaimed as she got into the house.

"For the past sixteen years," I commented sarcastically, "You doubted me?"

"Well, you are a kid versus trigger-happy gang members," Lenore argued, "How did you beat them anyways?"

"Well, they were gang members," I grinned, "But then they took a bullet to the knee!"

"That was an awful joke Kyle!" Britt denied as he walked up to Lenore, "What brings you here?"

Lenore ignored the obvious lust in his voice, "Making sure you're all alive."

"We are very much alive, thank you." I commented.

Lenore nodded, "Is there anything that anyone needs?" Britt opened his mouth to say something, "Don't even think about it. And my answer still N-O no!"

Britt closed his mouth.

"You're all good?" Lenore looked around.

"Yeah. We're fine. Why are you so concerned for all of us all of a sudden?" Britt raised an eyebrow.

"Because you have a minor who just went out and saved you! He used brains against guns!" Lenore complained, "I don't think he should go out again!"

"Good," I shrugged, "I don't want to."

"Why not? You were the balls out there!" Britt defended.

"I can do everything from SARA." I pointed out. Britt turned his attention back to Lenore.

"So, anything else you'd like?" He asked.

"Yeah…." She trailed, "I left my purse here yesterday."

"Oh, that's why you're here," I recalled, "It was in the garage if I remember correctly."

Kato walked out of the kitchen, "I'll get it!" He waved as he ran down to the garage.

The rest of us walked back over to the living room and turned on the T.V. The news was focusing the recent success of scaring the gang away.

"Awww yeah." I grinned. The next shot was of Kato shooting the rear rocket at one of the tail cars. Kato then handed Lenore her purse.

Lenore accepted it then go up from the couch.

"Well, I'll see you when the Sentinel is cleaned up," she waved and left.

Britt closed and locked the door.

"So, when do we go after the fake Green Hornet?" I asked.

"Soon," Britt promised, "Soon."

Aaaaaand that was the end! Not the end-end, but the end of this arc. Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual, but that's what happens. So, There will be a brief waiting period for you guys, about two or three months of a break for me and then I'll start the next story arc! It'll still be apart of the regular "Moved in" story, so you only need to follow this story. Anywho, The next arc should start about late April or early May, so until then, review, comment, follow, ignore, and stuff like that. It all helps!

-Blockhed13


End file.
